changes
by rebel16
Summary: H2o season 4 will emma accept bella will bella accept emma will rikki and zane get back together whats happening with lewis and cleo any ideas are welcome exspecialy clewis i neverf have a storyline for them so anyone with one pm me or leave it in a revew


Emma walked the beach she missed so much the fresh air the water everything looked beautiful she couldn't wait to see Rikki and Cleo again. She missed them so much her smile turned into confusion when she saw the juicenet only now it had a big sign that said rikki's and she could hear music coming from inside she walked inside and looked around at the sompletely new surroundings nothing looked familiar. She spotted zane coming out of the office and ran over to him. "Zane" said emma "emma is that you oh my god" said zane walking closer "yea its me what is this what happened to the cafe" asked emma she wasn't angry or upset just completely suprised "i bought it after it went bankrupt" replied zane "and named it after rikki. Aren't you a giving boyfriend" said emma sarcasticly not noticing his expression change "yea well not anymore" said zane sadly "what" said emma "she broke up with me" said zane "what why" asked emma suprised "its a long story" said zane "fine don't tell me i will just ask rikki where is she" asked emma "i don't know either cleo's, mako or will's boat shed" said zane "who's will" asked emma "bella's boyfriend" replied zane like it was obvious "who's bella" asked emma zane looked at her confused then said "you should go talk to the girls" he walked away to take care of the customers waiting emma left even more confused and headed for cleo's hoping they were there the only thing she could think of was who is bella. Cleo was sitting on her couch next to rikki while bella told them about her date with will when there was a knock on the door. She walk over and answered screaming in delight at who she saw causing bella and rikki to run over. Rikki screamed in just as much delight when she saw who cleo was ushering in to the house "emma i can't beleive it" said rikki bella stood by confused "who is emma" asked bella "who are you" emma replied "oh my gosh i totaly forgot bella this is emma she was with us when we became mermaids..." said cleo "CLEO" yelled emma "no em its ok bella is a mermaid to" said rikki "what on no not again" said emma thinking of the charlotte episode "no em its ok she became a mermaid when she was 8 in iraland" said cleo knowing exactly what emma was thinking "eight" said emma in disbeleif "I know right that was our reaction to" said rikki emma's head was spinning by all this information bella was a mermaid she is friends with cleo and rikki she became a mermaid at 8 there is another moon pool what happened while i was away. Emma counldn't take it anymore "i can't beleive this you guys didn't tell me there was another mermaid or that zane bout the cafe or that you two broke up. What has been going on were you trying to replace me. I mean i told you everything that was going on and you guys told me nothing i just thought nothing was going on." Said emma angrily "em we would never try to replace you its just so much has been going on we just forgot to tell you" said cleo "oh yea then where are your lockets" asked emma cleo and rikki looked guilty for a secound " we found these in the moon pool the cave is made from these crystals we are not trying to replace you emma sure the lockets were beautiful and the original mermaids wore them but the moon pool is mad of these crystals we just though they made more sence" said rikki "watever thats not what all this is about why didn't you tell me about bella" yelled emma "Em we just had a lot on our minds with school bella popping up then the tentacle and comet" said cleo "Wait what tenticle and comet" asked emma Cleo explained the tentacle and the world almost ending because of the comet sophie ryan and zane destroying the moon pool. "Oh my god the moon pool is destroyed" said emma her mins was still reeling she didn't know what to think did they try to replace her or were they just overwelmed with everything to tell her. She was still mad they didn't tell her it didn't matter how overwelmed you got you should still tell your best friend exspecialy considering it was all mermaid related witch involved her. She just wasn't sure if she should accept their excuse or if it was true. A/n: new story tell me what you think I saw a lot of season 4 fics out so I wanted to write one to I kno I have a lot out right now that arn't finished and I will update them all soon sorry for the short chap I am doing this all from my phone cool huh I rote it uploaded it and published it on my phone anyway tell me what you think should I update what should emma do will she forgive them will zikki get back together reveiw please


End file.
